All quartets lead to the persona la la la
by Redjoker03
Summary: Minato learns the truth about who he is and given a new mission from his grandfather, stop the bloom and save his home town; this is the story of Makoto Hiizume.


**All quartets lead to the persona la la **

_Into: "kid, I like Quartet"・ __Unison Square Garden _

_End:"Dokuhaku"・__Wotamin, Gero, Itou Kashitarou, Utawa Sakura _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

That place was very dark with an deathly aura surrounding it. No human could survive there because no human should feel that hatred, that resentment, that darkness, true death.

In the vast space, a golden door stood tall married by golden chains and a seal was put in front of it, not to stop it from opening but to protect the neither hostile nor benevolent Goddess of Night, Nyx, from causing the fall. The seal that would last for eternity, created from irreplaceable bonds of friendship. The great seal which contain the soul of a brave young blue haired boy, he knew that his sacrifice would make some sad but the happiness of others and those of the future made him confident in his decision, even if he would remain unrecognised as a hero or saviour it didn't matter to him as long as he wasn't forgotten by his friends.

A figure stood silently in front of the seal, a old man with short gravity defying grey hair and wore a black kimono, giving a friendly smile yet appeared to be holding back tears, joy or sadness it was unknown maybe it was meant to be both.

The old man smiled and placed his arm on the seal "I'm sorry we have to meet like this, I'm sure your going to hate what I'm about to do to you my grandchild but your brother needs you".

The human in the seal seal was shocked but outside nothing changed' what brother?, how are you here?, who are you?' more and more questions but still no answers.

"Forgive my grandchild, Makoto Hiizumi but find your brother Akina and help him prevent the bloom"

'Makoto Hiizume, who are you talking to?, and the bloom whats that?, your being too dam cryptic'

"Goodbye" the old man's hand began to glow a bright yellow light in the never ending darkness" TUNING!"

'Wait no!' The yellow light became brighter and brighter eventually turning into a empty white space, true nothingness."who are you, why did you do this!" The blue haired boy screamed. "Huh... wait I can talk, did he free me?" Minato began to slowly move his fingers and toes, running his hands trough his hair which he felt had grown longer, he looked at his right hand eventually creating a fist "dam" he cursed out loud and began to walk soon he broke into a sprint. He didn't know why he was running but he felt like he had to, he couldn't explain the feeling but it felt like something was calling him, something that he thought he had lost.

After what seemed like days of running he could finally see the blue door that he believed to be calling him. The key in his pocket began to glow, he grabbed it and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," the figure of Igor entered his line of vision, still sat in the wide room of blue with that Cheshire smile of his.

Minato simply took his place giving a smile back, knowing that he had to be careful of what questions to ask.

"How long has it been, since the last time we spoke like this," Igor chuckled quietly. "I see that you were released, Minato or should I call you Makoto ."

"Igor," Minato or Makoto began cautiously, "whats going on, I thought my contract had been fulfilled and what's with that old guy"

Igor grinned widely at him. "What do you think? Or what do you remember"

"That old guy said something about tuning and the bloom of something"

"Yes, your grandfather did say that,"

"Wait he's my grandfather are you sure he didn't mistake me for someone else, I'm Minato Arisato not Makoto Hiizume," he tried his best to stay calm but he wasn't ready for this situation, even though he expected the answer he hoped it was a lie, he wasn't ready to go through another situation like 2009.

"The Hiizume clan is a abnormality which possess the power to send yōkai to the other side and cut off from connection to the human world., unfortunately their can only be one successor or oyakume to be precise and so the predecessor is tuned, in your case you were tuned to an other dimension when you were born seeing your tuning was weaker, you should know that recently the Hiizume clan have been using tuning as a last resort,"

"All in the sake of power" Makoto spat with venom. " Fine I get the point, I can't use tuning but persona and that's why your here," Igor nodded "Fine but I need some supplies, I'm guessing I would stand out in my uniform right?" Igor nodded again. Makoto got out of his seat "Well lets do this, also next time I see you I want to see everyone who's part of the room, your all like family," he added with a smile.

Makoto hair had now been cut to it's original length but was much darker, almost black and he was now wearing a dark blue pollo shirt, black zip-up hoodie with the letters SEES in red printed on the back of it, black jeans and black, red shoes and a dark blue bag. "Well I'm off, later Igor,"

"Until next time,"

Makoto walked out of the velvet room to see his new home, the town seemed like any other if you ignored the seven giant pillars."Sakurashin Town, not what I was expecting but still awesome... Dam I forgot to ask Igor what the bloom meant, oh well just another reason to visit the velvet room" He casually walked out of the ally "Now to find Akina"

'grrrrrr' a growl escaped his stomach "... after I eat, I wonder if there is anyone who likes ramen as much as me,"

**Some where else in the town**

"Achoo"

"What's wrong ojou-sama" eighteen-year-old male assistant with light brown hair and some bangs framing his face, wearing regular with rectangular-shaped glasses.

"Nothing Kyōsuke, now back to patrols," said the sixteen-year-old high school girl with the long, dark brown hair and long striped brown and orange scarf. "Lets go tsun tsun dere tsun dere tsun tsun"


End file.
